


For the Love of Wyverns

by theshipsaileditself



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, No Spoilers, Post-Time Skip, Trans Claude von Riegan, Trans Petra Macneary, wyvern shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipsaileditself/pseuds/theshipsaileditself
Summary: Petra, Claude, and cute wyvern shenanigans.
Relationships: Petra Macneary/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Fire Emblem Trans Winter Exchange 2020





	For the Love of Wyverns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tieflingenthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tieflingenthusiast/gifts).



> This is a gift for the lovely [Luc](https://twitter.com/LucDrawsThings) for the FE Trans Winter Exchange! I wish I could have made this longer, but I changed prompts way late in the game! (I started with your Hapistance one - I intend to finish it at some point! I just got way too into world-building for the time I had.)
> 
> It's not stated in the story, but Petra is also trans! And a mentioned trans-masc nonbinary Byleth!

“Who’s a good reptile?” Claude coos, nuzzling his pearlescent wyvern on the side of her snout, “You’re a good reptile, yes, you are.” He smiles against the scales at the sound of Petra’s laughter coming from one giant lizard over.

“She is only good with you, Claude!” she calls.

Playfully, he yells back, “Yeah, well, yours isn’t very fond of me, either!”

“That is because she feels the jealousy, and she does not know what to make of your pranks. Hilda would say this makes you a dork.”

“If I’m a dork, then so are you.”

“And this dork, you love.”

Claude turns around and gives Petra all of five seconds for recognition to dawn on her face before he rushes her and tackles her onto the grass. She yelps and punches him playfully on the shoulder.

“ _Oof_. You are way too strong to be punching anyone, even lightly,” he says as he rubs his shoulder, joking but not entirely. Petra takes advantage of his distraction to throw him onto his back and straddle his thighs. She pins his arms down and tilts her head forward to tickle his neck with her hair, grinning as he squirms.

Except she forgot to take his rider thighs and absurd core strength into account and thus quickly finds herself thrown off.

“Wyvern!” she crows, barely containing her laughter long enough to get the whole word out. Claude dissolves into a fit of laughter himself, and soon they’re both clutching their stomachs and trying to catch their breath beneath the burning, midday sun.

“Oh- oh, gods, Pet, it’s a good thing my binder is in the wash,” he pants as he wipes the tears out of the corners of his eyes. “Remember that time you made me laugh while I was taking it off, and I got stuck?”

“And I had to find the professor to assist you?”

“And then they got their wrist stuck and you had to go get Manuela!”

““My surgical scissors are not meant to untangle two impossible fools from an impossible piece of clothing,”” they say in tandem, having repeated this story to friends multiple times over the years.

“One would think the professor would have the knowledge to not put their hand through there. They used the same style of binding top,” Petra says.

“I asked them once, only half-seriously, if that experience was why they finally decided to get surgery. They gave me the most deadpan expression I had _ever_ seen on them – and that’s really saying something – and told me, ‘No. But that’s why I gave you a C on the next paper.’”

Petra absolutely _howls_ with laughter. She has to take a minute to choke out, betwixt giggles, “I think it must be frequent to feel petty when you are in a mercenary family. But you were a student so they could not fight it out with you.”

“Hey! I worked hard on that essay, thank you very much!”

This is met with a raised eyebrow, although the amusement still dancing across Petra’s features diminishes the effect a bit.

“I did! All night I stayed up, listening to Hubert mumble about-“ he clears his throat to do his best Hubert impersonation “- _why must I read about this dreadful knight who–”_ he pauses, thinking, “–uhhh, _this dreadful knight who did something Claude does not remember –_ because honestly, Petra, who even cares? _– when I am here merely for Lady Edelgard_.”

Slipping back to his normal voice, he continues, “It _was_ a terribly boring thing to read! But even more terribly boring was listening to Mister Shadow-Slinking Ghost Man mumble so creepily! For hours, Petra, _hours_!” He stares at her imploringly.

As though having been waiting for the perfect moment to sabotage her human and his pity-seeking ways, Azayiz tromps over, gives him the closest equivalent expression a wyvern can have to a tantrumish _pay attention to me!,_ and shakes her wet snout above his head.

“Oh, _gross_ , Azayiz, was your entire _head_ in the smelly trough water?!”

“She knows your sneaky ways, Claude,” Petra snickers. Then, looking at Azayiz, “You are a wyvern of much greatness, Azayiz. I will make for you a chewy treat with beast meat from tonight’s stew.”

“And what about poor, little me? Don’t I get something special, Pet?”

Still talking to Azayiz, Petra sing-songs, “I did not hear a whining noise if you did not hear a whining noise.” She winks. “I did not hear a whining noise so much that I think it is safe for me to say-“ she takes in a deep breath, holds it long enough to savor Claude’s _oh, no,_ before shouting, “Ara!”

In a streak of umber, Ara bounds over from where she’d meandered farther out on the wyvern field. She nearly crashes into Petra as she skids to a stop next to her. Claude crab-walks his way behind Azayiz’s leg to stay out of Ara’s jealousy range.

“Aww, what a dearheat you-“ Petra is cut off by Ara’s forked tongue slurping up her hair to chew on. “Ara, no! That is enough, you filthy child!” Claude tries valiantly not to laugh – lest he draw Ara’s attention to himself – but succeeds only enough to land himself into a coughing fit. He smacks the ground with one hand whilst covering his mouth with the back of the other.

“That is what you deserve, Claude!” Petra huffs, wincing as she tugs on her hair to remove it from her perfectly content wyvern’s maw. Across from her, Azayis has flopped onto her side and is wriggling around in the dust, making chipper grunts. “Claude, help, please? She will not release me.”

“I suppose I can brave the big, scary Ara for you.” Claude stands and needlessly brushes the dust off of his pants just to incite a cute pout onto Petra’s painted lips. It takes much effort – Petra gently pulling her hair and Claude getting his arms deep in grimy wyvern mouth – but eventually Petra is freed. Claude even earns himself a disgruntled _thank you_ while Petra holds her ponytail up by the end with a deeply-set grimace. Claude notices the deepening orange light and turns back to Petra.

“Now, my dearest lady, dewdrop on the first spring flower, the brightest star on my horizon,” Claude lists with increasingly exaggerated flourish, “shall we go clean the wyvern slobber off so we don’t stink up the dinner table and scare off the servants?” He extends a hand to a giggling Petra, who, even after many years, still blushes at his flowery gestures.

“Let us be off, my sun.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments make me 🥰
> 
> You can [RT this fic](https://twitter.com/ohboyaleksei/status/1345434274498039808) and/or follow me on [the tweeter](https://twitter.com/ohboyaleksei) where I scream about fictional pretty boys and my latest hyperfixation. (18+!) You can also show your support by [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/ohboyaleksei), if you feel so inclined!


End file.
